The present invention relates to a technical field of consumer electronic product, which is a software applied to achieving starting an intelligent device at a customization mode. It is well known that, currently, a plurality of all kinds of intelligent systems of a plurality of current intelligent devices are relatively complicated, having a relatively long startup time, also, after the device has been started up, a plurality of various services and processes will run at a same time, which may cause a plurality of unnecessary source occupations, thus seriously effects a user's experience.
Intelligent systems are all currently pursuing a functional comprehension thereof, and installing an application program intentionally or unintentionally, from a third party or an application store, may increase a system burden heavier, thus extends the startup time and brings an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.